The invention relates to oil pans for internal combustion engines.
The invention provides improvements in oil pan construction, including a plastic oil pan with reinforcing structure increasing the mechanical strength of same to enable a plastic oil pan to support the engine when the latter rests on the oil pan during installation or repair procedures.
The invention also provides improvements in engine cooling. A conduit extends through the oil pan and passes engine coolant therethrough to cool engine oil.